


Friendship Fortunes

by ImaginationCake



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCake/pseuds/ImaginationCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re having a special today. I’ll tell your relationship fortunes for free.” She gestured to the chair across from her.<br/>“F-free?” Lloyd stuttered, already sitting down. “What’s a relationship fortune? Why’s it free?”<br/>“You tell me the name of someone you know, and I’ll tell you what they really think of you,” the fortuneteller explained. “Think of it as an advertisement for my service.”<br/>“Well, ok,” Lloyd said intelligently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Fortunes

“Were you scared?” Colette asked, her eyes wide. “Being captured by Desians all by yourself like that?”

“A little,” Lloyd admitted. “Don’t tell anyone though.”

“Of course not,” Colette said solemnly.

“Well, it didn’t end up being too bad. I was able to escape pretty easily, and then you guys showed up right at the right time, so it all worked out.” Lloyd grinned at Colette, who flopped back onto the bed. They were sitting in her room at the Triet Inn, talking over the events of the previous day while waiting for Kratos and Raine to decide what the plan would be for the next couple days. “It’s thanks to Genis, I guess,” Lloyd continued. “I feel kinda bad that he’s too tired to do anything but nap this morning. It’s basically my fault he had to push himself like that yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Colette murmured sleepily. “But I guess... I understand. When it’s so nice and warm like this, I just want to take a nap, too...”

“I wouldn’t call it nice,” Lloyd laughed. “More like hellish. Hey, maybe when we release the Seal of Fire, it won’t be so hot around here! That would be great. Wait, but I guess releasing it would make it hotter...argh, this sucks.” When Colette didn’t respond, Lloyd leaned over to look at her. "Colette?"

But she was already fast asleep, curled on her side like a kitten on top of the sheets. Lloyd's eyes crinkled in a smile. Colette was so precious. He couldn't even begin to get mad at her for falling asleep in the middle of their conversation. Quietly Lloyd got up and tiptoed out of the room, turning the doorknob before he closed the door so it wouldn't click.

In the hallway, he reached his arms above him and stretched languorously; the heat really was soporific. He fought back a yawn. Shaking his head to clear the encroaching sleepiness, he trotted down the hallway and poked his head into Raine and Genis's room.

Kratos and Raine seemed to be in a quiet but heated argument over a piece of parchment laid out over the room's small table. Genis was still napping soundly despite the noise.

Neither Raine nor Kratos responded to Lloyd's entry, and it wasn't until Lloyd had walked over to stand next to the table that either of them even so much as glanced at him.

"What's the plan?" Lloyd stage-whispered. Now that he was closer he could see the parchment was a map of the Triet Desert and surrounding areas. "We're headed off to the Seal of Fire next, right?"

Raine sighed. "Lloyd, I need you to stay out of the way for a little while. Kratos and I seem to be having a... a difference of opinion." She rubbed the heel of her hand against her eye tiredly. "Can you go spend some time with Colette?"

"She's resting," Lloyd told her. "Hey, is there anything I can do to help?"

Kratos spoke up, but his eyes were still glued to the map. "Lloyd. If you want to be useful, learn to read the situation and know when your help is required and when it is a hindrance."

Lloyd took a step back, frowning angrily. "Fine," he muttered, "I was just asking, anyway." He spun on his heel and stalked off.

"Don't go too far," Kratos snapped as Lloyd shut the door behind him, a little louder than he had planned. He winced a bit; it's not like it would be fair to wake Genis up just because he wasn't good at "reading the situation" or whatever.

"Arrogant jerk," Lloyd grumbled to himself as he sat down at the top of the inn's stairs. He sighed and rested his chin in his hands. What was he gonna do now? He was too pissed to feel the oppressive heat anymore; he didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep like Colette and Genis had. And he hadn't brought enough materials with him to start a new crafting project, or even to work on Colette's necklace.

A maid holding a large basket of linens almost tripped on Lloyd as she hurried up the stairs. Though she was apologetic, Lloyd felt bad for having gotten in her way and he stood up to relocate himself.

A thought struck him. He had some time to kill, and he was in an almost brand-new place. There had to be something fun to do somewhere in Triet! Besides, Kratos hadn't been super specific when he'd said not to go "far." Inside the town's walls couldn't really be considered _far_ , could it?

Lloyd glanced back once more at the door behind which he was sure Kratos and Raine were still arguing, then quietly descended the inn's creaky old stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. His heartbeat picked up as he approached the exit, and with a burst of energy he darted out into the sunlight, feeling a buzz of disobedient excitement tingle through his body.

 

At first Lloyd was thrilled with himself. Wandering around Triet by himself seemed like such an exciting prospect; like he was a secret agent who had snuck out under the noses of his jailors and was now tasked with uncovering the city's hidden treasures. With enthusiasm he began to poke his nose into every shop front and establishment he could find, looking for adventure, or at least something entertaining to pass the time.

Inevitably, however, the novelty of the situation quickly wore off. It was too bright outside—not to mention too hot—and Lloyd found it annoying that he had to squint to see anything. His clothes were sticking to his body with sweat and he'd gotten enough sand in his shoes that each step felt like lifting lead weights. Also, it was really boring going shopping without any money to buy stuff—Raine had taken over his already limited funds, leaving him without even enough gald to afford a cold drink.

He was eyeing up the oasis, wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he decided to go for a swim, when he spotted the fortuneteller's tent.

It had been cool in there, Lloyd remembered, and without much more thought than that he ducked under the canvas flap hanging over the front of the tent into the dark interior.

“Welcome back,” the fortuneteller greeted amicably. Lloyd nodded and pushed his hair out of his sweaty face. “I trust you found your companions? Or should I say that your companions found you...?”

Lloyd grimaced. “You knew about that?” he asked.

“It _is_ my business to know the fortunes of others,” the woman reminded him, smiling humorously. “Now what can I do for you today?” Lloyd hesitated, unsure how to say that he didn’t have any money to get his fortune told, but the fortuneteller merely grinned wider. “We’re having a special today. I’ll tell your relationship fortunes for free.” She gestured to the chair across from her.

“F-free?” Lloyd stuttered, already sitting down. “What’s a relationship fortune? Why’s it free?”

“You tell me the name of someone you know, and I’ll tell you what they really think of you,” the fortuneteller explained. “Think of it as an advertisement for my service.”

“Well, ok,” Lloyd said intelligently.

“Anyone you have in mind? You may ask as many as you like.”

Lloyd thought for a second. “Colette Brunel,” he decided without much hesitation. Wait, was this weird? Wasn’t it kind of sneaky to go behind people’s backs to find out how they felt...?

But it was too late; the fortuneteller closed her eyes and brushed her fingers over her crystal ball. “The one you have asked about... likes you a lot. You are very precious to her and she loves to spend time with you. She has a pure heart and wants to be friends with you forever.”

Warmth bloomed in Lloyd’s heart at the description. What the fortuneteller had said made him incredibly happy—though he’d have been surprised if Colette had felt differently, it was wonderful to hear it from another. After all, it was the same way he felt about her.

Maybe this wasn’t a weird idea after all.

“What about Genis Sage?” he asked eagerly, a goofy grin still stretched across his face from thinking about Colette.

Again the fortuneteller swiped at her crystal ball. “Hmm... this one also likes you a lot. He looks up to you, but also thinks of you as someone to protect. Even if he makes fun of you, he still thinks of you as his best friend.”

Lloyd blinked a bit at the high praise. He’d never thought that Genis looked up to him. Pride welled in him as he considered it. Maybe he’d be able to take Genis’s teasing a little more good-naturedly from now on, now that he knew how Genis really felt.

“All right, how about the Professor? That is, Raine Sage,” Lloyd asked after a moment. He was mildly interested to know how she felt, though he hadn’t interacted with her much more than as a teacher. It looked like he’d be spending more time with her in the near future, so it couldn’t hurt to find out a little more.

“This person cares about you. She believes in your ability to overcome adversity, and she admires some of your qualities. However, she is skeptical. She’s unsure whether or not to trust you with important tasks.” Lloyd nodded, grimacing a little. He’d figured as much; he’d never been especially bright in class, and he might have been a bit of a bad influence on Genis at times. He’d have to try especially hard in the future to convince Raine that he was trustworthy. Maybe he’d have a chance to prove himself at the Seal of Fire.

He didn’t realize he’d been lost in thought until the fortuneteller cleared her throat. “Ah,” he exclaimed, “Sorry about that!”

“It’s not a problem. Not like there’s a line out there or anything,” the woman chuckled. “Do you have any more questions, or have you had your fill?”

“I think I’m good, thanks,” Lloyd replied. “It’s been very helpful. Thank you a lot.”

As he stood up to leave, however, he remembered Kratos. That bastard. Surely anything the fortuneteller had to say about him wouldn’t be good. Lloyd hesitated, torn between wanting to find out the truth and wanting to keep his ego intact. If Raine had doubts about Lloyd, surely Kratos outright distrusted him.

Eventually Lloyd’s curiosity won out over his pride, and he slid back into the chair resignedly. “Actually, could you tell me one more thing?” he asked.

“Certainly,” the fortuneteller replied with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

“Could you tell me...what Kratos Aurion thinks of me?”

One final time, the fortuneteller passed her hands over her orb, eyes shut tight. After a moment, her expression softened. “This one... this one feels nothing but love for you, deep and wide as an ocean. He would stop at nothing to keep you safe. If asked, he would lay down his very life for you. His conviction that you will do what is right is boundless. This is true, untainted, unconditional love.”

When she had finished speaking, Lloyd could do nothing but gape at her.

“What?” he said after a long pause.

“I believe I was clear in my statement,” the fortuneteller said.

“No... I mean....” Lloyd swallowed. “There has to have been some...some mistake...!” Kratos... _loved_ him? Not even just _liked_?

“There was no mistake. Emotion that pure would be impossible to misinterpret,” the fortuneteller assured him.

Lloyd slumped back in his chair, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I don’t believe it,” he said faintly.

“Believe what you will,” the fortuneteller said cynically. “Anyway, if you’re not going to ask anything else, I think it’s about time for my lunch break.”

Robotically, Lloyd rose from the chair and exited the tent into the hot sun. He didn’t watch where he was going; just followed his feet back to the inn at a slow, mechanical pace, not even apologizing when he bumped into a random passerby.

Surely that fortuneteller had been some kind of hack, he reasoned. There was just...no way for it to be true....Kratos wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ —feel that way about Lloyd...! He barely knew him!

“ _There_ you are!” Lloyd heard someone call as he felt a hand grab his wrist. He spun around to see Raine looking at him with utter exasperation written all over her face. “Where in the world have you been? We were about to go back to the Desian base to look for you!” Lloyd looked down sheepishly and Raine sighed loudly. “Well, never mind that now, come on back to the inn.”

She all but dragged him the rest of the way there, aggressively parting the crowd along the way. At that speed, it didn’t take long for them to arrive, and she shouldered open the door with a strength that she didn’t look like she should have.

They ascended the stairs and Raine just about threw Lloyd into the room they had rented.

“Found him,” she said with no small amount of triumph to Colette and Genis, who had both been sitting on the bed but had jumped up at the sight of Lloyd.

“Where were you?!” Genis yelled. “We were worried sick!”

“L-Lloyd!” Colette exclaimed happily. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“Geez, guys, would you calm down?” Lloyd muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just went for a walk, that’s all...”

“Did you forget that you’re a wanted criminal?” Raine barked. “The Desians could have captured you easily! You’re lucky that you’re still alive!”

Lloyd shrunk back from the fierce words. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I guess saying I was bored wouldn’t be a good enough excuse, huh?”

Raine deflated visibly. “No. No it would not,” she agreed, placing her palms over her eyes, but now she sounded more tired than angry.

Colette still just looked happy to see Lloyd, and he snuck her a quick smile. Genis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking all the part of an annoyed older sibling. Lloyd stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m fine, you guys,” he reassured them. “Sorry for making you worry.” He looked around the room and noticed one member of their party was missing. “Oh, h-hey... where’s Kratos?” he asked hesitantly, feeling heat creep up his face as he recalled the fortuneteller’s words.

“Out looking for you,” Raine muttered.

As if on cue, the door slammed open to reveal a decidedly flustered-looking Kratos. Dust was all over his clothes and his hair was in complete disarray, and when he locked eyes with Lloyd his face flickered with intense relief before he schooled it back into his usual stern expression. Lloyd’s flush darkened and he found a particularly interesting bit of floor to look at.

“I told you not to go far,” Kratos said thunderously.

“Sorry,” Lloyd mumbled.

“You could have been killed,” Kratos insisted. Everyone else stood by silently. “How do you think you’re going to protect the Chosen if you don’t have enough logic to keep out of trouble?”

“I didn’t get in trouble!” Lloyd protested. “I was fine! You’re acting like I actually got captured or something! And I already said I was sorry!”

“That’s not important. The real problem is that you did not show yourself to be trustworthy,” Kratos admonished. “Do you really think your choices will never have consequences? Your foolish actions have already delayed the Chosen’s journey by several days. You’re not helping, you’re a nuisance!”

Lloyd flinched back, Kratos’s words cutting deep into him. He was right, Lloyd had only gotten in the way so far. With hurt pride, Lloyd hung his head.

“It won’t happen again,” he said quietly.

“It had better not,” Kratos intoned.

Silence filled the room in the wake of their conversation, until Kratos sighed and turned to leave.

“Get ready to go. We can make it to the Seal by dark if we start moving before noon.” With that he shut the door behind him.

“I’d better go make preparations,” Raine said primly. With one last stern look at Lloyd, she followed Kratos out the door.

Genis whistled. “Wow Lloyd, he really roasted you. You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah...” Lloyd replied unconvincingly. Damn, that had been really hurtful. “After all, he’s pretty much right...Colette, I’m sorry if I’m just getting in the way....”

She shook her head so hard that her hair got into her face. “Not at all, Lloyd!” she said firmly as she brushed back her hair with her fingers. “I’m really thankful you decided to come with me! Otherwise I would have missed you a lot. And you helped Raine with her Key Crest, so you really have been helpful in ways that no one else could.” Her smile was soft and comforting, and Lloyd felt a bit of his confidence return.

“Well, if you say so,” he told her.

“But you have to admit that leaving like that was kinda stupid,” Genis reminded him.

Lloyd made a face. “Not you too!”

“Where did you even go, anyway?” Genis asked.

“Umm...” Nervously Lloyd realized that he couldn’t very well tell his friends that he’d been basically spying on their emotions. Then he remembered once again what the fortuneteller had said about Kratos and he violently shoved down his embarrassment. “N-nowhere special... I went back to that fortuneteller b-but I think she was scamming me.” That had to be the case, he reasoned. If Kratos actually...actually _cared_ about him the way the fortuneteller had said, he wouldn’t have been so mean just now. Right?

“Aw man, you wasted good money on that hag?” Genis shook his head. “Didn’t we figure out last time that all she was good for was gossip?”

“Y-yeah, I guess so...” Lloyd said. “Oh, but it was free, so I didn’t waste anything.”

“Well _that’s_ a relief. Though why you would even listen to what a crappy fortuneteller offers to tell you for free is beyond me,” Genis told him, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah...”

As the three of them started getting ready to leave, Lloyd decided to put everything that had happened out of his mind. He shouldn’t believe what some weird lady in a tent told him, even if some of it had seemed trustworthy. After all, there was no reason for Kratos to think of him as anything more than an annoying kid, let alone for him to have such...deep feelings.

Lloyd told himself that she had just been trying to rile him up, and he thought no more of it.


End file.
